LONIR provides training for a wide spectrum of investigators including colleagues across the country, postdoctoral fellows, graduate and undergraduate students, as well as high school students. Trainees from different disciplines learn the theory and applications of LONIR tools, their advantages, limitations, assumptions and best practices. A variety of local and national workshops and conferences showcasing the LONIR activities provide mechanisms to attract and train investigators on the new tools and techniques developed by LONIR. Examples of LONIR training activities include training workshops, conference symposia and presentations, LONI Presents series, special interest group (SIG) meetings, (undergraduate and graduate) courses, students and postdoctoral trainees, and visiting scientists. LONIR dissemination includes traditional printed materials, such as books and journals, presentations, and video materials, such as DVDs and media coverage. In addition, we use Web2.0 technologies to facilitate an interactive bi-directional dissemination paradigm where users and virtual communities can access computational expertise and add, amend and offer their own knowledge. Examples of such dissemination mechanisms include the LONIR web-services like Try-lt-Now (platform agnostic Pipeline Web-Start application), segmentation validation engine and iTools, web-resources like the Imaging Data Archive, and asynchronous Forum and user-support services.